Finding Family
by hakkai31004
Summary: Joey finds something she never knew she had, and they live in the same city. Includes NCIS LA. Non of the characters are mine, except for the oc's.
1. Chapter 1

5:35 am

Spencer was in bed sleeping, when all of a sudden he felt his arm get pricked with something. But he fell into a deeper sleep, and suddenly felt really good.

7:35 am

Spencer woke up to his cell phone ringing. He looked at the Caller ID, and seen that Morgan, and wanted to know why he was calling so early in the morning.

"What do you want Morgan?" Reid asked.

"Calling to see where you are." Said Morgan.

"It's only five thirty five in the morning. Where am I supposed to be?" Reid asked.

"At work, and you might want to take another look at the clock." Said Morgan.

Spencer looked at his clock again, and saw that it was seven thirty five. Morgan heard Spencer curse, and start rummaging around his room. Then he heard Spencer ask who someone was, and then a lot of scuffing around the apartment; then nothing.

"Reid, Reid can you hear me?" Morgan asked.

"What's wrong?" Hotch asked.

"Reid was rummaging around his room. Then he asked whoever was in his apartment who they were. Then there was scuffing around, and now nothing." Said Morgan.

Hotch said they had to get to Spencer's place. When they got there Hotch spoke to the building manager, and soon got access to the building. They went up to Spencer's apartment, and saw the door slightly ajar. Hotch drew his gun, and the others knew something was wrong. They drew their guns, and followed Hotch in. Once they cleared the apartment, they didn't find Spencer, but they saw the mess.

"Hotch, he's not here." Said Alex.

"I know, let's get CSU in here, dust for prints, and we'll find out what happened here. Check with the neighbors. I'll check with the building manager." Said Hotch.

The team split off; Morgan stayed to keep the scene, and looked around to see if he missed anything. After four hours they were back at the office. They didn't get anything, there was no information for them to go on. Everyone just sat there thinking. Cruz came in with Garcia, and noticed that something was wrong.

"Hotch, where is Dr. Reid I need him and Garica to look something over." Said Cruz.

"Spencer Reid is missing." Said Hotch.

"What!" Garcia exclaimed.

Morgan then pulled out his phone, and said for some reason he pushed record on the call. As everyone heard what he had, they were shocked.

"Sounds like he'd gotten really hurt." Said Garcia.

"Garcia." Said Cruz.

"Already on it." Said Garcia.

As Garcia was tracking Reid's cell, and when it came back, Garcia was shocked.

"Garcia, what is it?" Rossi asked.

"Reid's cell… It's here, it's in the building." Said Garcia.

"Not possible." Said Morgan.

"Not if CSU gathered it when they scoured the apartment." Said Blake.

"That's it, I'm going back to Spencer's apartment. There's got to be something there that can tell us something." Said Morgan.

"Take Rossi with you." Said Hotch.


	2. Chapter 2

The two men left the briefing room, and left the building. In the car Morgan was silent. Rossi knew he was pissed. When they got to Spencer's building, and up to his apartment. As they looked around the apartment, Morgan stopped at Reid's desk. He saw a post it note with a name and number. He called for Rossi, and when he came Morgan showed him.

"Joey Brent, 555-613-7244, Reason? I wonder who that is." Said Rossi.

"I know someone who can tell us. Come on let's go give this to Garcia." Said Morgan.

They soon left Reid's apartment, and went back to the BAU. When they got to the bullpen, they headed to the conference room.

"Garcia, I found a name and number for you to run." Said Morgan.

He handed the past it to Garcia, and she began her magic. When the search came back, and Garcia was shocked.

"What's wrong Garcia, is he wanted or something?" Rossi asked.

"No, and she is a federal agent." Said Garcia.

"Bring it up on the plasma." Said Hotch.

"Her full name is Josephina Brent prefers to be called Joey. She works for NCIS; it stands for Naval Criminal Investigative Service." Said Garcia.

"They deal mostly with Navy Crimes." Said Rossi.

"Then why contact Spencer?" Blake asked.

"I don't know, but I would like to." Said Hotch.

Cruz then got up from the chair, and said that he'd call the director of NCIS. He also told them to head over there, and Garcia then stood.

"Sir, I want to go too. Reid's my friend too, and I could lend my help." Said Garcia.

"But Garcia we'll need you here." Said Hotch.

"They have computers, or they have a place that I can hook a few up. Please sir, I feel I need to be there to do this." Said Garcia.

Hotch looked at Cruz, and Cruz nodded his head yes. He then looked back at Garcia, and told her to get what she would need. Garcia left the room, and was ready to go within twenty minutes. They got into the SUV's, and drove over to the NCIS building. Once they got there, and up to the bullpen. They saw an agent walking towards them. When DiNozzo looked up, and smirked.

"McProbie who are they?" DiNozzo asked.

"Does it look like I know Tony, I didn't know they walked up till you said something. Besides I have to finish this or Gibbs is going to be very upset." Said McGee.

Soon Gibbs walked up, and around the group.

"Who are these people crowding my bullpen." Said Gibbs.

"I don't know boss. Just saw them myself." Said DiNozzo.

Hotch then walked over to Gibbs, and extended his hand. Gibbs just took a sip of his coffee. Gibbs just stared at Hotch, till Gibbs heard his name called.

"Gibbs." Said Vance.

Gibbs looked up, saw Vance, and headed up there. Vance turned to face him, and they chatted a bit. Vance then turned, and left. Gibbs then came back down the stairs, and back to his desk.

"That's DiNozzo, and McGee. The FBI is going to be working with us, so play nice." Said Gibbs.

"Agent Gibbs, we only came to ask your Agent Brent some questions." Said Hotch.

"Why do you need to ask her questions?" Gibbs asked.

"Her name, and number was found in my agent's apartment." Said Hotch.

"Well that might be a problem. She went missing this morning while on the phone with DiNozzo." Said Gibbs.


	3. Chapter 3

Hotch then walked up to Gibbs, and looked him in the eye, Gibbs just stood there, with his coffee. Just a moment later Abby came off the elevator, and into the bullpen.

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs." Said Abby.

"What's up Abby?" Gibbs asked.

"I got a voice." Said Abby.

"Abby." Said Gibbs.

"In the back round of the call I found a voice." Said Abby.

"Here Abby, use my computer." Said McGee.

Abby went over, punched in a few key strokes, and soon they heard what Abby was talking about.

: Don't worry, you're going back to where it all started. :

"I had a call just like that, and would Abby be able to look over mine?" Morgan asked.

Abby walked over to Morgan, and held out her hand. Morgan slowly put his cell into Abby's hand. She grasped it, and turned to walk away.

"You'll get this back, when I'm finished." Said Abby as she walked away.

"I like her." Said Rossi.

"Me too." Said Garcia.

Just then Gibbs' cell began to ring, and when he answered it. "Be down in a minute", was all Gibbs said. Hotch asked where Garcia could set up. Gibbs said conference room, and told McGee to help her. He also told DiNozzo to stay. Gibbs started to walk away, when he suddenly stopped.

"You need an invitation, let's go." Said Gibbs.

"Where are we going?" Hotch asked.

"Autopsy, we found a body at my agent's home." Said Gibbs.

Hotch, and his team followed Gibbs to an elevator; McGee was helping Garcia get set up. Ducky was in front of the light board, and that's when Gibbs showed up.

"Ahh, Jethro; Oh, who are your guests?" Ducky asked.

"Agent Hotchner, Morgan, Rossi, Blake and Jareau. They're with the FBI's BAU. (Then he turned to the FBI) This Doctor Mallard, but we call him Ducky." Said Gibbs.

He explained about their agent, and Agent Hotchner's were taken at the same time. Eventually everything was explained.

"Alright Ducky; what do you got?" Gibbs asked.

"Well our guest has three gunshot wounds, and four broken ribs. But that isn't what killed him." Said Ducky.

"Then what killed him, Doctor Mallard?" Blake asked.

"Ducky please; the bridge of his nose was shoved into his brain. He died instantly." Said Ducky.

"Brutal." Said Rossi.

Just as Ducky finished telling him everything about the dead guy. Gibbs got a call from Abby, telling him that she had something. Gibbs thanked Ducky, and went back to the elevator. They made a stop at the cafeteria, and then headed to Abby's lab. When they got there Abby was in the gun lab, firing Joey's P99. When she came back, she saw Gibbs, and the FBI with him.

"Gibbs, good. I have some very juicy pieces for you." Said Abby.

"Let's hear it." Said Gibbs.

"Well, the bullets that Ducky pulled from the dead guy. I just fired three rounds from Joey's gun, so I haven't gotten that yet, but I got a voice from Agent Morgan's phone call." Said Abby.

"And what did you get?" Gibbs asked.


	4. Chapter 4

Abby had played the recording, as Morgan took his phone back.

: It's time for the son to pay for the sins of the father. :

"Anything else?" Gibbs asked.

"No, I'm running the guys prints. I still have to match the bullet's." said Abby.

"Let me know Abby." Said Gibbs.

Tony grabbed the clicker, and a mug shot come up. The picture matched the guy downstairs.

"Nicolo Saracino, one of the Lieutenants of the Italian Mob in LA." Said Rossi.

"Tony, pull up Joey's file; I want to check on something." Said Gibbs.

Tony pulled up Joey's file, and when Gibbs saw where she was born. He said that he had to speak to his director, and that he'd be right back. JJ asked what just happened; Tony said to take a look at where Joey was born and raised. That's when they saw it; Joey Brent born in Los Angeles, California. Blake then referred back to the one call "Back where it all began."

Gibbs returned, and said that he and Tony were going to LA. McGee was going to stay, and hold down the fort. Hotch called his section chief, and told him. When he was done, he told his team that they were going as well. Hotch told Gibbs that they could get a ride with them.

In LA, Reid was just waking up from the drugs he'd been given. Me sat up, and looked around, and saw a woman in the nearby cell. Joey was watching as the guy was trying to get his bearings. Joey then raised her hands up, and put them on her head.

"Well, sleeping beauty awakens finally." Said Luc.

"Where am I?" Reid asked.

"Don't worry about that. You should worry about getting to know your sibling, before it's too late." Said Luc.

"Sibling, what do you mean?" Reid asked.

"Why you don't know." Said Luc.

Luc looked over to Joey, and smiled. He chuckled, stepped closer to the cell, and smiled.

"And the boss has special plans for you." Said Luc.

"Bring it on." Said Joey.

Luc merely laughed, and walked away. Reid had gotten near the bars, and asked what he meant by siblings. Joey said that it wasn't the time nor the place to discuss that. Reid then asked when would be a good time. Joey looked at him, and then just closed her eyes. When she opened them again, and asked why he wasn't chained like she was. While he was thinking about that; she had a reprieve from answering any of his questions. But she did wonder where her boss, and team members were with finding her.

The FBI, and the DC based NCIS landed at the airport, and when they got off, they saw a man waiting for them. Gibbs walked down the stairs, and shook hands with Callen.

"It's good to see you again, Gibbs." Said Callen.

"Same here. Let's get back, I'm sure Agent Lange would like to speak to us." Said Gibbs.

"Sure, let's go. There are some cars over here." Said Callen.

They all got in the suburban's, and drove to the mission, where the LA NCIS was working from. They went to the bull pen; Hetty was waiting there for them. When Callen appeared with Gibbs, Hetty walked up to them, and she saw some others.

"Agent Gibbs; it's good to meet you, I'm Hetty Lange." Said Hetty.

"Same here, I would like to introduce those with me. My team member Agent Tony DiNozzo. This group is Agent Hotchner, Rossi, Morgan, Blake, and Jareau. They're with the FBI's BAU." Said Gibbs.

"Why work with NCIS?" Hetty asked.

"Because Agent Reid, with my group; Agent Brent with Gibb's group were abducted at the same time. There's a connection between the two agents, if there is, we can't see it yet." Said Hotch.

"Well then, we shall assist in any way possible." Said Hetty.

"Would you help find my agent Brent's family." Said Gibbs.

"Sure thing, anything else?" Hetty asked.


	5. Chapter 5

"I would like to speak with Det. Deeks." Said Gibbs.

"Me, what for?" Deeks asked.

"You were Joey's partner when she was with the LAPD." Said Gibbs.

Everyone looked at Deeks, and he then asked Gibbs what he wanted to know. Gibbs said he wanted to know about Joey's family. Deeks said to him that Joey never talked about her family. He did tell Gibbs that Joey did however say she and her mom haven't talked to each other since she joined the police academy.

"Connie Joust, 1243 Sunset Blvd. She moved there two weeks ago. Just married Roland Joust. He owns two fortune five hundred companies. He has four children, two are grown, and living on their own. Two are attending college, and living at home." Said Eric.

"DiNozzo I would like you to go with Agent Blake; go talk to Mrs. Joust." Said Gibbs.

"If you don't have a problem, I would like Det. Deeks to go as well." Said Hetty.

Gibbs shook his head no, that he didn't have a problem with it, and Hetty asked Deeks to go with them. As the three left; Gibbs wondered what was going to happen. All he wanted was his team member back, and to get his hands on the one who took her. Just then Eric told them that Abby was calling from DC. Hetty said to put her through.

"Gibbs, Gibbs, I found out something." Said Abby.

"What is it Abby?" Gibbs asked.

"Hello everyone, what I found out is the ballistics of the bullets from the dead guy." Said Abby.

"And what did you find?" Gibbs asked.

"All three bullets came from Joey's P99." Said Abby.

"That's an unusual gun for an agent to have." Said Morgan.

"Well the Director doesn't care, so I don't care. She does her job, so I have no complaints." Said Gibbs.

"Don't question the Gibbs. The Gibbs is all knowing." Said Abby.

After Abby ended the call, they went to find out more. DiNozzo, Blake, and Deeks arrived at the Joust home. DiNozzo knocked, and for a minute they thought nobody was home, but then the door opened.

"Mrs. Connie Joust?" DiNozzo asked.

"Yes, and who are you?" Connie asked.

"Agent Tony DiNozzo NCIS, Agent Alex Blake FBI, and Det. Deeks LAPD. We were wondering if we could ask you a couple of questions." Said Tony.

"Sure." Said Connie.

Twenty minutes went by, they knew she knew something. She wouldn't answer any questions regarding Joey, but the others were answered with some half truths. They went back to the car, and Deeks asked DiNozzo if they could make a stop at his apartment. Alex said that she didn't mind, so DiNozzo said sure. They then drove off to get on the freeway.

Joey at that moment was thinking of a way to get out of that place. There had to be something. Reid watched her just sit there, and do nothing. He wanted to know how she could be so calm at the moment. The door to the room opened, and two men walked in. They went over to Reid's cell, and they were about to open it, when Joey spoke up. The two men who were Cesare Quintano and Luc Barbieri, walked over to Joey's cell.

"Boss doesn't want you hurt just yet." Said Cesare.

"Listen, you beat on me, or let's just say; you haven't seen nothing yet." Said Joey.

The two men looked at each other, and then unlocked Joey's cell. They got her up, and undid the cuffs around her ankles. Joey then followed the two men out of the room. An hour went by, and they came back carrying Joey back to her cell. They cuffed her ankles back together, and relocked her cell. Reid had started to tell her how stupid she being, but Joey told him to shut up. He knew that she was hurting, but he could tell that all she wanted to do was just lay there. Reid was watching her, and noticed that she had fallen asleep.

In LA; DiNozzo and Blake were waiting in the car, outside of Deeks apartment. Ten minutes went by since they got to his apartment, and Deeks was coming out. He got back into the car, and they went back to the LA headquarters. When they walked in; Callen and team, and also Gibbs. They had been talking in the bull pen. Hotch and his group were out trying to find someone that may have seen their friend. Deeks had gone up to Ops to talk with Eric, and Nell.

"Where did Hotch, and everyone go?" Blake asked.


	6. Chapter 6

"They went to see if anyone seen either one or the other missing agents." Said Sam.

"Then you may want to tell them, there is something they need to see." Said Blake.

"What is it?" Kensi asked.

"This flash drive." Said Deeks.

When Hotch got back with the rest of the team, JJ asked what was going on. Blake said that everyone was in the ops center. They all then headed upstairs. Once they all were in the room, Deeks tossed the flash drive to Nell, and asked her to open it up. Suddenly a figure appeared with a text box.

: You have one guess as to what the password is. Choose carefully. :

"Anyone have a guess as to what it is?" Eric asked.

DiNozzo had then spoke up. He told Nell to put in the word "Oracle". Everyone looked at DiNozzo, and all he did was to tell Nell to put in the word; so she did.

: Your guess is. . . . Correct. :

The screen went black, and then a video file popped up.

"Boss, if you're seeing this; then something has happened. I'm going to just say it, rule no.4. I didn't tell any of you because I didn't even know what was going on. The only other person I told was an old partner and good friend, Marty. I figured that he was far enough from this not to be part of it. So here goes; about two weeks ago, when I got back to my home, I found something taped to my front door. It was a manila envelope, with only a single piece of paper in it. On the one piece of paper was four names. William Ried, Mason Tenson, Arthur Thomas, and Connor Mills. After they seen the names, the video cut out. Gibbs pulled out his cell phone, and called McGee. He told McGee that he should go to MTAC, and then hung up. He turned to Eric, and asked him to call MTAC. He did, and soon McGee and Garcia appeared on screen.

"Hey, boss." Said McGee.

"McGee, I want the two of you to look up some names." Said Gibbs.

"Sure boss." Said McGee.

"The names are William Reid, Mason Tenson, Arthur Thomas, and Connor Mills." Said Gibbs.

"Boss; they're all lawyers. William Reid out of Las Vegas, and the other three from Los Angeles." Said McGee.

"Thanks McGee." Said Gibbs.

"You're welcome boss." Said McGee.

They cut the call, and DiNozzo looked at Gibbs. He knew what was going to be asked next. He turned to Nell, and asked if she could give him a hand with something. Nell agreed, and they left the room.

"If I might ask; what is rule no. 4?" JJ asked.

"Rule no. 4 is; if you have a secret, the best thing is to keep it to yourself. The second best is to tell one other person if you must. There is no third best." Said Gibbs.

"Gibbs, what about rule no. 13?" Callen asked.

"It's a grey area on that one." Said Gibbs.

"What's rule no. 13?" Kensi asked.

"Eric, find out what these four lawyers have in common." Said Sam.

Eric did his magic, and right away they got a hit. He pulled up the result. Rossi then read out the file," US vs Mario Ramos." Just after they read that, McGee called.

"Boss, Garcia and I had found out that all four lawyers worked together on a case US vs Mario Ramos." Said McGee.

"Tell me something I don't know." Said Gibbs.

"Alright, Ramos has an ex-wife. Her name is Connie Ramos." Said McGee.

McGee said he had to find out what Ducky and Abby had come up with. Eric did his magic, and right away they got a hit. He pulled up the result. Rossi then read out the file, "US vs Mario Ramos." Just after they read that, McGee called.


	7. Chapter 7

"Boss, Garcia and I had found out that all four lawyers worked together on a case US vs Mario Ramos." Said McGee.

"Tell me something I don't know." Said Gibbs.

"Alright, Ramos has an ex-wife. Her name is Connie Ramos." Said McGee.

McGee said he had to find out what Ducky and Abby have come up with. Eric then looked at them after the screen went black. He told them that Connie Joust's name before she got married was Ramos. Morgan asked if Ramos was her maiden name, and Eric said no.

"Then she was married to Mario Ramos." Said Hotch.

"Yes, that's right." Said Nell.

"Boss, McGee just called me. He had Ducky do a profile on all the players, and he said that it wasn't good." Said DiNozzo.

"If we don't find anything to led us to your agents; well let's just say that it doesn't look like they'll survive." Said Nell.

"We're not done yet. Let's bring Connie Joust in, I want to ask her a few questions." Said Gibbs.

"She was annoyed that we were talking to her in the first place about this." Said Deeks.

Hetty then said to have her picked up, and taken to the boat shed. About two hours went by, and Hetty got a call, saying that Connie Joust was in the wind. Gibbs was about to say that he'd go out to find her, but Hetty stopped him. She said that they all might not have gotten a lot of sleep, and to go get some. She included the FBI, and added that they would keep an eye out for Mrs. Joust.

At that same moment; Joey and Reid were waiting to see what was going to come next. Soon Luc and Cesare came back into the room. They were going towards the cell Spencer was in, but again Joey stopped them.

"I thought we had an understanding. The only one you're allowed to beat up on is me." Said Joey.

"Our boss." Said Luc.

"Your boss is a moron. You want to beat up on someone, you beat up on me." Said Joey.

They looked at each other, and then went to Joey's. They got her, and left the room. Reid didn't know why she always made them take her, but she'd never talk about it when they brought her back. This time he was going to make her tell him. An hour past, another man he'd never seen before walked in, and put a tray under the bars; then left without a word. Soon another hour past, and Joey was being dragged back in; when she was in her cell, and lying on the floor. Reid had watched her not move a muscle.

"Why do you do it?" Reid asked.

"Do what?" Joey asked.

"Why do you have them beat up on you, and not me?" Reid asked.

"There is a reason, and I'm not going to discuss it." Said Joey.

"I'm not going to let this drop until you tell me what is going on." Said Reid.

"Too bad." Said Joey.

Joey fell asleep, and then in another room, Reid heard two muffled gun shots, and wondered what was going on. But nothing happened after the gunshots. No one came in to check on them. After an hour a man walked in, and saw the young man looking right at him, but Joey was out cold. Without a word, he left; Reid knew that he would have to help Joey.

"Joey we're going to get out of this I promise you." Said Reid.

The next morning, the three federal agencies drove out to a double homicide that was linked to their case. DiNozzo got the fingerprint scanner out, and checked the ID's of the two men.

"Boss their names are Luc Barbieri, and Cesare Quintano." Said DiNozzo.

Callen called Eric, and told him to run the names. Eric said alright, and hung up. Once the scene was secured, and the bodies on their way to the morgue; the teams headed back to the mission. When they got back, they went up to Ops. Hetty was there waiting for all of them.

"It seems that the two men are connected to Mario Ramos." Said Hetty.

She let Eric and Nell explain about the two men. Gibbs looked over to Hotchner, and asked if he wanted to go have a chat with Mario Ramos. Hotch agreed, and they left.


	8. Chapter 8

"I feel kinda bad for Ramos." Said DiNozzo.

"And why is that?" Morgan asked.

"The last time someone harmed a female agent on his team. Well, I'd rather not think about it." Said DiNozzo.

With traffic it took them two hours, but Gibbs and Hotchner got to Folsom state prison. They met with the warden, and Gibbs told him that he wanted to meet with Mario Ramos. Warden Thomas said ok, and he took them to Ramos. Soon Gibbs and Hotchner walked into the interrogation room, and Ramos looked up.

"So what can I do to help you agents?" Ramos asked.

"Where are our agents?" Hotchner asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Said Ramos.

"Three of your men are dead. How about you tell us who you ordered to kidnap our agents." Said Gibbs.

"Look I have no idea who you're talking about. I've no contact with the outside world since I got in here. To be honest there is no one out there I want to talk to any way." Said Ramos.

"Who took charge of your business?" Hotchner asked.

"Believe it or not, but my ex-wife and Sergio Torrente." Said Ramos.

"You're sure about that?" Hotchner asked.

"Yes, because she was pissed at me when I cut her off from some hidden accounts that I have." Said Ramos.

Gibbs then asked what she did to get cut off from that money. Ramos said that it was because she slept with a lawyer of the opposing council; then he added that he thought the name was Reid. Gibbs and Hotchner just looked at each other. Hotchner then thanked him for his time, and they left. They took every route possible to get back fast. When they got there, and inside; they found everyone in the bullpen.

"Did you find everything you needed, boss?" DiNozzo asked.

"Yes, we believe we know how our agents are connected." Said Hotch.

"How?" JJ asked.

Hotch started to explain what Ramos said. Gibbs just stood there. After twenty minutes; Hotch came to the end of the story.

"He said that Connie Ramos had gone, and slept with a member of the opposing council; he said that he thinks the name was Reid." Said Hotch.

Eric had gone, and pulled up information on Sergio Torrente, and proceeded to get everyone's attention.

"Sergio Torrente died about ten years after Ramos was sentenced to life in prison without parole." Said Eric.

"Someone has to be helping Connie Joust run the business." Said Morgan.

"Can you find anything on Mario Ramos's business? Then we might be able to find something that would led us to her partner." Said Rossi.

Eric did his magic, and came up with nothing. Callen, Sam, Kensi, Deeks, Nell, and Hetty were shocked in their own way. Gibbs then took out his cell phone, and dialed McGee. When McGee picked up, he asked if Garcia was with him. He said yes, and Gibbs told him to have her get a picture of Serigo Torrente; he then proceeded to tell McGee to only run the picture through face recognition, and get a name that wasn't Serigo Torrente. McGee said alright, and was about to hang up, when Gibbs said something else. Gibbs gave McGee three account numbers to run, and call back when he has the information. Before McGee could say anything, Gibbs hung up.

"Something wrong, boss?" DiNozzo asked.

"Yea, my gut." Said Gibbs.

All they could do now was wait for McGee, and Garica to call back with something. Those who knew Gibbs knew that when his gut said something was wrong, you listened. The rest of the day no word from McGee; so Gibbs, DiNozzo, Hotchner, and his team went back to the hotel they were staying at. It was about eleven pm when Gibbs's began to rang.

"Hello?" Gibbs asked.

"Boss, I know it's late, but we get what you wanted." Said McGee.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hold on." Said Gibbs.

When he saw the clock, and put the phone back to his ear. He then told McGee that they would call tomorrow. It was about five am when Gibbs got up, and ready to go. Gibbs got DiNozzo up, and they went to the mission. At seven am Hotchner and his team arrived at the mission at the same time as Callen and his team. Hotch's team settled near Callen's team, and they all waited for Gibbs and DiNozzo. DiNozzo on the other hand, was watching from above. Soon Callen looked up, and seen DiNozzo watching them.

"Were you going to say anything?" Callen asked.

"Say what?" Blake asked.

"DiNozzo." Said Callen as he pointed past the group.

Everyone turned, and saw DiNozzo at the top of the stairs. Both teams headed towards the stairs.

"So when did you get here?" Rossi asked.

"About five thirty am. Waiting for McGee and Garcia to get to NCIS." Said DiNozzo.

"Where's Agent Gibbs?" JJ asked.

"He's here as well." Said DiNozzo.

They walked into the op's center, and saw Gibbs talking with Hetty. Eric and Nell were talking to each other. Just as Kensi came into the room, and the door closed. Gibbs stopped his discussion, and nodded at Eric. Eric then hit a key, and McGee popped up on the screen.

"McGee what did you, and Garcia find out?" Gibbs asked.

"Well Agent Gibbs; the accounts numbers that you were given, are Swiss bank accounts. About a week before Sergio died, he went to empty the accounts. All three accounts had 3.7 million dollars in them." Said Garcia.

"I ran that picture, and I got two names. One was Sergio Torrente, and Cory Joust." Said McGee.

"Cory Joust?" Sam asked.

Gibbs had asked if he double checked his information. McGee had then told Gibbs that he had looked into Cory Joust, and said that his first tax return was filed one year after Sergio Torrente died. Gibbs then told McGee and Garcia good work; then told Eric to cut the connection.

Reid was sitting against the wall of his cell, and watched Joey. Joey was thinking about who, but was more concerned with getting out of there, and kicking butt. She also wasn't trying to move, because every inch of her hurt; even thinking of moving around, made her hurt.

"Joey could you tell me why you were trying to contact me?" Reid asked.

"Do you know William Reid?" Joey asked.

"Yea, he's my dad." Said Reid.

"Well his name was one of four that were on a blank piece of paper that was taped to my front door." Said Joey.

"I wonder what my dad has to do with you?" Reid asked.

"I'm not sure, but there is some reason, and when I get out of here, I'm sure as hell am going to find out." Said Joey.

Reid was taking in what she told him, but he didn't want to think about that at the moment. They talked a bit about nothing, but Reid found out a lot about Joey, and in turn he hoped that she was learning more about him. He wondered what time it was, but fell asleep. He woke up about an hour later to a loud banging of a door. When he looked, he saw the doors of the cells wide open. For a moment he thought that it was a trick, but he said to himself that he'd risk it. Reid got up, and went over to Joey's cell. He gave her a shake, and she nearly punched him, but when she noticed that he wasn't in his cell that was across the way. She told Reid to help her up; once she was up, they left the cell. Reid and Joey made their way to the door, and when Reid opened it. He noticed that no one was around, and continued out of the door. They began the trek to find a way out of the building, and a way back to their teams.

They past many doors, and when they came across one that had a window in it. They looked in to see a woman sitting there at a table, and Joey had noticed that it was her mother. Joey then told Reid that they had to get out of there, and went to pull away from him. He then went with her, and soon they came to a door; Joey opened it, they saw a SUV parked there. Reid helped her to the SUV, and he went around to the driver's side door; he found it unlocked. He opened the door, and Joey tried the passenger door. All Joey could think was stupid, and got in. Reid got in, and began looking the cab over; he soon found the keys, and started the engine. He shifted the gear into drive, and they were off. Joey looked back, and knew she remembered that place.


	10. Chapter 10

"Now which way?" Reid half asked.

"Take a right, and it will lead you to the city." Said Joey.

"Thanks." Said Reid.

Joey had laid her head against the head rest, and fell asleep. When she woke up, she was in the hospital, she began looking around, and seen Reid at the nurse's station. He just put the receiver up to his ear, and she just went back to sleep. Reid had punched in the number for Hotch, and heard the phone ring.

"Hotchner." Said Hotch.

"Hotch, it's me." Said Reid.

"Reid, where are you?" Hotch asked.

"I am at the County Hospital." Said Reid.

"Are you hurt?" Hotch asked.

"Not me, but a friend that was with me, her name is Joey Brent." Said Reid.

"Stay put, we're on our way." Said Hotch.

Hotch hung up the phone, and told everyone that Reid and Joey got away from whoever had taken them. He added that they were at the hospital, and that Reid was fine. Gibbs heard the unspoken word, and he said that they should get going. The three teams went out to their SUV's, and headed off to the hospital. When they got to the hospital, they went to find Reid, and Joey. They found Reid in the waiting area of the emergency room.

"Reid." Said Morgan.

Reid looked up, and seen his team and friends. He stood, and walked up to them; he looked at the others that were there.

"Reid, I would like you to meet Agent Gibbs, DiNozzo, Callen, Hanna, Blye, and Detective Deeks. Could you tell us what happened?" Hotch asked.

"I would like to know where my agent is." Said Gibbs.

"Who?" Reid asked.

"Joey, she's an NCIS special agent." Said DiNozzo.

Just as DiNozzo said that, the doctor that attended to Joey, came walking up. He addressed Reid, and told him that Joey was going to just fine. He added that she had three cracked ribs, and a lot of bruises. Gibbs had asked if he could see her. The doctor said that she would be out soon, and he could see her then. They waited with Reid as he told them everything that happened from the time he woke up to when he woke in the cell; he continued with the beatings that Joey took that were meant for him, and ending with how they got out of there.

"So you're saying that Joey knew the woman that was there?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, but she didn't want to stick around to talk." Said Reid.

Just after he said that, Joey came out of the double doors, and saw her team, Deeks, and some that she didn't know. She walked up to her boss, and DiNozzo.

"Hey, I'm glad to see you, boss. And before you say anything, yes I know who played a part in taking me and Dr. Spencer Reid, but this isn't the place to talk about it." Said Joey.

"I agree." Said Gibbs.

"Hey, Deeks. It's been awhile." Said Joey.

"Yea, it has." Said Deeks.

"Could you tell us who the person was that you recognized? Not to mention where it was you two were being held." Said Hotch.

"Who are you?" Joey asked.

Hotch introduced his team, and Deeks had introduced his team. She said hello to everyone, and then asked if there was a better place to talk. Gibbs said yes, and they went to leave the hospital; they soon arrived at the boat shed. Once they were all inside, she got a drink of water. Gibbs then gave her the look that said "spill it".


	11. Chapter 11

"Well boss, the woman I recognized was my own mother. The guy that was there, his name is Roland Joust. I know him because, two weeks before I was abducted, he came to my house. He told me that he wanted to help heal my relationship with my mom. The only problem with that is, as long as my mother and I are on different sides of the country, we're fine. I told him that, but I did ask him why he cared." Said Joey.

She sat down, and continued on. She told them on the day she was taken, she had just come back from a run. Joey told them that when she went into her kitchen, she knew someone was there. Gibbs finished with the fact that she fought, and then ended with being abducted. Joey confirmed, and Deeks then asked her why she would take the beatings that were meant for Dr. Reid. Joey said that he had nothing to do with whatever was going on between her and her mother. Gibbs told them what he and Hotchner had learned from Mario Ramos. Reid and Joey were shocked, but Sam had asked where they were kept, and Joey told them. Kensi asked if there was anything else that they learned there.

Joey said that one of the guys said that Reid shouldn't worry about where he was, but worry about getting to know his sister. Eric popped up on the plasma, and told them that the LAPD was ready to get the abductors whenever. Joey then gave the address, and Eric said that he would pass it off. Before long, LAPD brought in Joey's mom, and Joey stood. She just looked at her mom, and noticed that something was wrong.

"All I want to know is, why?" Joey asked.

"I wanted to correct the problem that I created." Said Connie.

"What problem?" Joey asked.

"You, I was trying to help my husband Mario, but I got you." Said Connie.

"Why him?" Joey asked.

"I wanted him to hurt like I hurt." Said Connie.

Joey had balled her hand into a fist, and wanted to hit her mom, but she then walked out of the room. Before anyone could figure out what to do, Gibbs walked out, and found Joey looking at the water. Gibbs just stood there next to her, and waited.

"You know, I kept to my distance from her. Never talked to her, I haven't acknowledged her once. Now she wants to kill me, because she made a mistake." Said Joey.

"You can't let her get to you." Said Gibbs.

"What doesn't bother me is that she hated me. What bothers me is that she would want to hurt me because she made the mistake." Said Joey.

Callen had come out, and told Gibbs that they found out that Mrs. Joust had killed Roland Joust.

"You want to talk to her?" Gibbs asked.

"No, boss. I just want to forget her." Said Joey.

"You know Gibbs, since the suspect lives in LA. Then we get to prosecute this. But we will send you a copy of the case file if you like." Said Callen.

"Sounds like a plan, and I'll see if it works for the FBI as well." Said Gibbs.

Callen stayed as Gibbs went inside. He walked up to the railing next to Joey. Joey looked to her left, and looked at Callen who was looking at the water.

"You want to say what's on your mind." Said Joey.

"You could at least ask her, why." Said Callen.

"I could, but to know that I was a mistake. How would you feel about that bit of information?" Joey asked.

"Ok, I see your point." Said Callen.

Joey then went back to looking at the water. Then out of the blue, she told Callen that she knew about him. It was Callen's turn to turn his head. He asked how, but all she said was Deeks. He gave a small chuckle, and asked what he said. She said Deeks told her about what kind of leader he was, what kind of friend he was, and what a good agent he was. Gibbs then came out with DiNozzo, and the FBI team.

"Alright then, just send us both a copy of the case." Said Gibbs.

He looked over to Joey, and she merely nodded her head in agreement. She turned to Callen, and asked him to give Deeks a message. Callen asked what that was. Joey smiled, and told him to tell Deeks, when he comes out, he's buying the beers. She walked to her boss, and they went to the SUV's. Within an hour or so, they were at the airport, and they were boarding the FBI's jet. During the flight, she just laid back, and went to sleep. Hotch looked over to Joey, and then at Reid. Gibbs was the one that spoke up.

"If you want to talk to her, grow some balls, and walk over to her. She won't bite, she'll probably give you a look that could kill, but she won't bite." Said Gibbs.

"How do you know that?" Reid asked.

"I know that because we've worked together for over three years almost four." Said Gibbs.

"But how do I talk to her about being siblings?" Reid asked.

"Just talk to her." Said Gibbs.

Reid didn't know what to do. He wanted to talk, so he was going to wait till they got back to DC, and asked her about getting a bite to eat. He went back to his book, and couldn't believe that they've lived in the same city, but never once did he think he had a sister; let alone be living in the same city. As the flight continued he thought over what he was going to say. He laid his head back, and closed his eyes. He would deal with this when they landed, and fell asleep.


End file.
